The Devil Has His Eye On You
by iihartferretss
Summary: -And I'm The Way Your Weapons Aim- Harry Potter meets Gossip Girl. need I say more?
1. Prologue

A/N: so. This is kinda sorta my first fic! (I deleted the earlier ones 'because they weren't very impressive…). I was debating whether to put it HERE or the Harry Potter forum, but in the end I decided to put it here as the majority of the percentage of this fic is in the Gossip Girl universe.

Music: "High Hopes In Velvet Ropes" – The Cab.

Disclaimer: if I owned Gossip Girl and/or Harry Potter, I'd be out having lunch with the cast instead of sitting here, now wouldn't I?

---thedevilhashiseyeonyou---

:;WELCOME TO NYC'S UPPER EAST SIDE, WHERE MY FRIENDS AND I GET WHAT WE WANT, WHEN WE WANT AND WHO WE WANT – EVEN IF THEY'RE ALREADY TAKEN.;: xx

_the devil's language taste of lust_

Upper East Siders, guess whaaat?  
Gossip Girl smells _drama_.

What kind of drama? Well, the British kind.

Yeah, that's right, BRITISH. No typo, see? British. I can't possibly spell the same word wrong three times, now can I?

Before you answer that, let me remind you that I, like you, go to the most prestigious school in New York.

What kind of stupid ass would I be if I couldn't spell "British"?

Anyway. What _about_ the British?

Well, our darling schools decided to give us a taste of S.E.P.

Student Exchange Program, that is.

Remember, kids: you _always_ play with your food before you eat it.

It's only a crime if you get caught.

xoxogossipgirl.

[MUSIC: High Hopes In Velvet Ropes – THE CAB]

XxX

Chuck Bass' cell phone buzzed.

He looked at the screen and smirked.

"Nice," he muttered. "It's getting pretty dull around here."

Beside him, Janice stirred. "Chuck?"

"oh. It's you. Time for you to go, Jenna."

"It's Janice."

"mmhmm. Sure. Now _go_!"

XxX

"Say. _What_?" Harry said, glaring at his two best friends.

When the red-head refused to make any eye contact whatsoever, Hermione Granger answered exasperatedly. "I_ told_ you, Harry, Ron and I are going to be sent to New York for a year and there's nothing that can be done to – "

"I _know_ all that! My question right now is _why_?" said a certain frustrated Harry Potter.

"How on earth am _I _supposed to know that?"

Harry groaned and banged his head on the Gryffindor house table, causing a few nearby bowls and plates to tremble slightly.

It was a sign of how serious the situation (and how good Gryffindors were at eavesdropping) that not one student at the table expressed any annoyance towards the trio.

"If it makes you feel any better, we'll be back by graduation?" Hermione spoke to the back of Harry's head.

Harry looked up and gave her an exasperated look. "_Promise_ me, both of you, that you'll write to me _all_ the time?"

"Consider it done," Ron spoke up, the first time in a while.

"Absolutely," said Hermione.

Harry smiled and turned back to his kidney pudding.

"Oh, and one more thing, Hermione."

"Hmm?"

"With you gone, who the hell is going to help me with homework?"

Hermione laughed. "Take notes. Pay attention. It helps."

She downed her goblet of pumpkin juice.

XxX

"… to _New York_ of all places! They call it a 'Student Exchange Program', you know. Well, Dumbledore was explaining everything and I was thinking, 'what the _heck_ is he talking about?' but obviously I got it in the end. Unfortunately Draco and I will be forced to go with – ugh – _Mudblood_ and _Weasel_. Apparently only the prefects from Gryffindor and Slytherin have to go together… No doubt this has something to do with inter-House unity or some other …"

Draco rolled his eyes. You can't say he was surprised really. Pansy has never been one to shut the schmuck up. Honestly, Draco doesn't really see what the big deal is. He's been to New York once before with his parents, before Fenrir Greyback killed Lucius. The branded clothes, the Vogue girls, everything just the way Draco likes it.

"… he also said that we'll have to learn how to fit in with New Yorkers because apparently, 'New York is a world all to itself. It is unique in every way, therefore making entering such a world to be an extremely challenging feat'. That's what Dumbledore told us anyway. Personally I think he's putting New York on a rather tall pedestal, don't you think so? He said we'll have to come in every once in a while to watch some memories he extracted, so we can see how New York is like I suppose …"

Draco sighed. He can't wait to be surrounded by American girls. Hopefully, they don't talk half as much as British girls do.

XxX

"_Seriously_?"

"Yes, Blair, it's on the site and all."

"Do you _know_ what this means, Serena?"

"Err, new British exchange students?"

"NO! Some BritBitch might come and try to steal _my_ spotlight, _my_ seat on the top, and _my_ power over the school!"

"B, listen to yourself! Tell me honestly, how on earth can anyone achieve _that_? You're the QUEEN B. people worship the ground you tread on, the clothes you wear, the boys you look at, everything! And besides, if anyone tries, you'll beat them to the ground and make the bite dust. Remember Jenny?"

Blair laughed. "Do I ever? She was a good one. Amateur though. Oh, and remembered what I did to Whore-Gina?"

"that was classic. I still owe you for that."

"No, you don't. I had fun. You don't owe me _shit_."

"Anyway, I'm on the way armed with Audrey Hepburn."

"I'll get Dorota to bring some grapes up."

"You do that."

XxX

"Dan!" Jenny ran into her brother's room and propped herself on his bed.

"Wha?" A sleepy Dan Humphrey murmured.

"Our school is accepting exchange students from Britain! How awesome is that!" Dan looked at jenny, then buried his face in his pillow and yanked the covers over his head.

"Fine, _don't_ care." Jenny said as she headed towards the door.

"Gladly." Dan muttered. A pillow flew towards him.

"Ouch."

---thedevilhashiseyeonyou---

A/N: notice my repeated use of the word 'said'. Well, I don't believe in using words like 'expressed', 'phrased', 'voiced', 'articulated', 'enunciated', 'delivered' etc. (bow down to the power of thesaurus!) I feel it's rather insincere, like if you can use the word 'said', just USE IT for heaven's sake! After all, how good an author you are is not based on how deep your vocabulary skill is, right?

And remember to review, because that is the only reward fan fiction writers like us get, not just for this story, but for every single fic on this site. You never know. Your little tip, suggestion or word of praise could just brighten somebody's day.

Xxkaiter-tater


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: oh my gosh I'm _so_ sorry it took so long for me to update! I have been really busy lately with school and stuff. I noticed that I made a lot of errors in the form of typo's and grammar mistakes in the prologue. I promise I'll proofread this chapter better. (:

MUSIC: Check yes Juliet – We The Kings

DISCLAIMER: If I did own them, I'd be a real 'tard to be sitting here and not, like, OUT THERE.

-thedevilhashiseyeonyou-

**CHAPTER 1.**

In a bus headed towards the Upper East Side, a dark figure lurked in a corner near the back, his (or her) gaze fixated on four students sitting somewhere in the front. Why did he (or her) take such an interest in them?

Maybe it's because of the fact that they were wearing similar attire. Maybe. Or it could be the heavy, foreign accent which the figure caught a whiff of while walking past them after boarding the bus. Perhaps.

Our best and most probable answer is that the figure was captivated by the way they carried themselves, with bold stubborn-ness, unbeatable confidence, triumphant "mess-with-me-and-I'll-whip-your-sorry-ass"-ness.

The way they talked told conspiring liars to _stay the hell away_. Their every change in facial expression was hardly ever out of their control. Their eyes remain hard to read; their voice constantly leveled. These are the people whom, armed with their confidence and attitude, could conquer any-freaking-thing and have the social scene of the Upper East Side staggering down to its knees.

And the lurking figure knew it.

The figure stepped out from the shadows and headed towards the front, where she (yes, it's a she) spotted a friend sitting slightly in front of the four targets. She told her friend of her intentions and went on her way back to the backseat.

Right before she passed the area where the four students were, the friend sent the girl a blank text and, pretending to reply that text, enabled the girl to snap photos of them. As she made her way to the back, she sent the pictures to Gossip Girl with a quick text explaining the photos.

She hit 'SEND' and sat down, smirking. Watch out, Upper East Side. A bout of turbulence is headed your way.

XxX

Her hair glinted in the sunlight as she took little sips of her decaf coffee. She lounged in the Room of Light in her condo which overlooked an undisclosed area of New York.

The Room of Light was all white – from the ceiling, to the walls, to the marble floors, to the loveseat, to the interior. Needless to say, it fitted its name perfectly.

Who is this girl of glamour? Well, she is a pretty big name in school, but an even bigger name on cyberspace. The best part? No one knows. It's like being Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana, except she doesn't have to wear a ridiculously fake wig. Her username is none other than Gossip Girl.

When her cup of coffee was about a quarter to the end, her phone buzzed. She picked it up and laid the cup gently on the cool glass of a side table next to the loveseat. The text caught her attention. The photos intrigued her. She has made up her mind. _It's about time I updated a certain blog of mine_, she thought as she groped for her laptop in a red-hot bag.

XxX

"BZZZ!" Blair Waldorf's LG phone proclaimed. She picked it up, slid it open, glanced at the text, sighed, slid it closed again and put it back into her Louis Vuitton bag. Being the president of just about every club, including the Welcoming Committee, Blair is required to, well, welcome the new students.

Sad to say, these Brits have incredibly bad timing. They managed to choose _the_ day of the month when Blair was the bitchiest. All virgins know which day I'm talking about. A week later and Blair would be in one of her sweet, "I'm-doing-this-to-make-my-college-application-look-good-but-likewise-I'll-be-nice-anywho" attitudes.

But we can't be too harsh on them. After all, they're only new.

Blair took out her Chanel compact powder case and checked her makeup. Perfect, as per usual. Gesturing to the other members of the Welcoming Committee, they made their way through the crowds of people towards the entrance of the school.

_This is going to be a long, boring day_, she thought.

XxX

Draco is enjoying himself. Even before he entered the school compound, he's been eyed up by a couple of girls, both not bad-looking at all. America is an interesting place. Pansy is having equally as much fun, but in the opposite method. She has checked out so many guys already that it wouldn't be surprising if she never looked at Draco again.

Hermione and Ron on the other hand, weren't so joyous. Not only did they have to hang out with two of the top people they hated (whom, surprisingly, are taking the whole we-have-to-stick-together-because-basically-it's-us-against-them crap quite gracefully), but also they were feeling extremely out of place. The Upper East Side is home to the rich people. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley? They haven't exactly experienced what it's like to be wealthy, so even though Hogwarts is generously giving them spending money, they don't know how to handle it like Draco and Pansy did.

The four of them were just getting off the bus and walking towards school when they saw a pretty brunette with a group of people looking very much like loyal followers right at her tail. _Wow_, Draco thought. _Americans most definitely beat Brits in_ that _department_.

"Welcome to Constance Billiard. And boys, welcome to St. Judes. I'm Blair Waldorf, president of the Welcoming Committee -"

"AND JUST ABOUT EVERY OTHER CLUB!" a bubbly looking blonde screamed in the background. Draco couldn't help but to check her out.

"We will take you around to make sure you know the place. Let me – or any of the people behind me – know if you have any questions." She continued on, ignoring Serena.

"I've got a question – where do we go to have fun around here?"

"What's your name?"

Draco flinched at being addressed that way. "Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy? I've heard that name somewhere."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did. " Draco smirked the smirk Pansy loved and Ron hated.

"As for your question. Everywhere." With that she handed them over to a sophomore whom will show them the school.

-thedevilhashiseyeonyou-

A/N: sorry if that was boring and immensely dissapointing. I'm not really thinking straight right now.

Please review, because that is the only reward fan fiction writers like us get, not just for this story, but for every single fic on this site. You never know. Your little tip, suggestion or word of praise could just brighten somebody's day.


End file.
